


Clash of Worlds

by orphan_account



Series: Forces United Saga [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Power Cloud invaded the earth, some people think its time for the heroes to leave, but the main heroes don't have time for this when new threats arrive and new allies come to play
Series: Forces United Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773400





	1. Tokyo Aftermath

After the 'Power Cloud' attacked the earth and three other worlds, Sonic, Mario & Megaman stayed there on a base in Venezuela during two months, this base was going to be temporally until they found what exactly happened to their respective worlds, but meanwhile on those two months, they were doing heroic stuff (like they usually do) and also answering questions to fans

However after the fight with 'Power Cloud' his omnipresence made not only Tokyo go to ruins but also other cities were covered in the same black mud and destroyed cities, though many people knew that this wasn't the heroes' fault there were still people mad and/or scared around the world. The heroes knew this because there was a reunion room in the base with a TV where a reporter was narrating

"There are still several missing persons and the death toll rises even after two months when the most beloved heroes from the videogames defended the capital of Japan from a mysterious threat, however many people doesn't see it that way, believing that there could be other ways that it could be stopped without too much disaster, some of them are-"

"Are you guys seriously watching this?" interrupted Shadow who was really mad against this news

"Why we shouldn't?" commented Amy "This means we're in trouble"

"Trouble?" continued Shadow "I fought that thing like three times, do you think we could've take him anywhere we want?! Is our fault that he came to this world?! That asshole was omnipresent! And now we're taking care for 2 months on this planet just being celebrities and stopping some robberies"

"And what do you want us to do?" added Roll "Honestly maybe there was other options we didn't considered when we fought it"

"How?" continued Shadow "You know this is stupid. If we weren't here that beast would have consumed the entire planet and their tanks and stuff were not gonna stop it" and with that he leaved the room

The only one who wasn't at that base by the time was Sonic, and holy coincidence but the US government arrived to the base, waiting for the heroes and everyone came out (everyone except for Sonic & Daisy who decide to stay inside)

"Hello heroes" said the US president

"What brings you here general…? You're the general right?" said Megaman who switched to Rock

"Well I guess it's pretty obvious, have you seen the news?"

"Yes we have" answered Tails with a suspicious look

And before the president could continue he was interrupted by Shadow

"I know what you're going to tell. Why we couldn't make the beast fight somewhere else far away from the lives of the innocent, now tell me general, exactly how could that have been made?"

"First, I am the president and Second, I personally don't think there was a way, but no I'm not here to tell you that, it's because… well some people are scared… and they want for you to stay away of the main cities"

"Huh, technically we're still trying to return to our main universes, but it's kinda hard" replied Light

"So two months ago we were stars and now people want us to stay away?" said Luigi confused

"It's kinda hard to explain, but…"

"I know why they're afraid" interrupted Shadow again "We saved a city trying to save this planet I still don't remember its name while the Power Cloud destroyed it, now people believe we did it when we are talking about an omnipresent creature, so a city was destroyed and they don't want that to happen again, and that if we leave that won't happen again, like if wars didn't already do that. I don't care what they think,iIf I could I would leave this planet if they do or not want it"

The president smiled and then said

"Give them a chance to be happy… That's the promise you made"

At this point Shadow shocked but also knew why he said that and without warning he punched the president like 10m away, making the soldiers target and shocking the rest

"Shadow! C'mon stop! You're not helping at all!" said Tails who quickly put himself between Shadow and the army

"And that's what I'm trying to do" Shadow then immediately teleported in thin air

"I guess now you know why are we here" said one of the soldiers

"C'mon we can fix this" said Rockman coming into scene

"Says the one who has a jerky brother?" continued the soldier "And you Tails, Shadow isn't the only one like that, your spikey friend also likes the freedom you know"

Tails and Megaman looked each other with a "they're right" look

"Let's not make this any longer" said the president standing up with some help "We came here to tell you that when a threat is coming, a real threat, you're going to fight only if we allow you, unless you manage to go back to your worlds"

"What?!" some of them shouted and even laughed

"Excuse me president but saving the world is what we do" said Tails "We cannot work for the government, also if you don't let us to go somewhere then that is your fault"

"You're not working for the government… Anyways if you disobey, you're gonna be in trouble. We'll call you, as for now just take care on robberies and assaults"

And with that the helicopters leaved, leaving everyone with something to discuss

"Where did Proto Man go?" asked Rock

"He leaved during the conversation" answered Roll

* * *

Before we go any further in the story I need to explain the base, otherwise you'll may get confused

It isn't a building but a sub terrain base they all went into a big platform in the middle that works like an elevator, this leads to four different rooms. The first room located in the top left corner was just a big room with –if they wanted or needed it- beds, chest and normal stuff you would find

The second room located in the top right corner was a small lab, made for Light and –sometimes- Tails

The third room located in the down left corner was the reunion room, with a not-so-big throne for Daisy, trying to match the main area of a castle, however a bit modernized 'cause it had a TV for all latest news

The fourth and last room located at the down corner was an techno room, this room along with screens that can help the lab and cameras –these located outside the mountain-

And finally once the elevator-platform reached the bottom of the base it made a track for the planes (technically it's only the Tornado but anyways) leaving the base out of the waterfall


	2. New York City Attack

Sonic returned to the base and they told him the not-so-good news in the bed room

"What?! You must be kidding right?"

"Nope, you heard that right, Shadow and Proto Man leaved during the conversation and if we go… they just said we were going to be in trouble" said Tails who was the one who explained everything

After a small pause of doubting, he then asked

"That doesn't matter, what about our worlds?"

"Dr. Light is trying to figure that out, I think I should help him" and with Tails headed to the lab

In the same room Mario and Luigi were discussing some few stuff and Sonic got close to them

"Any problem plumbers?" he asked

"Kinda" started to say Luigi "We're now wondering, if we got sent to this we could say dimension, maybe some of our friends got sent to different dimensions, or maybe they all got sent here, and either of those it worries us"

"Why?"

"Well, we have a villain who we fight against" continued Mario "And he could be anywhere right now doing who knows what…"

* * *

Somewhere on the African savannah Bowser was walking around trying to see something or someone, and then a disturbing sound and the jackal named Infinite appeared again but now he brought with him two scientists kinda similar, these two scientist were the Dr. Willy and Dr. Eggman who when they saw each other they immediately recognized between them and started to talk about their previous feats

"You said you would get help from two different worlds…" said Bowser watching them talk about interesting things

"I thought the same" said the jackal

After the two docs shared their past, Eggman looked at Infinite disconcerted

"You?! What are you…" he then looked around him "…we doing here?"

"Glad you asked" he said and then proceed to explain "Right now, with the help of some… mysterious creature I manage to travel between dimensions, I could help you, actually right now I have a few weapons that you could use, but…"

"And why are you telling us all of this? What exactly do you want? Who even are you?" asked Willy who was suspicious

"The reason why I brought you here It's because I wanted revenge against Sonic, but him is teaming up with some 'heroes' and I'm pretty sure you will remember their names, Mario and Megaman"

And at this point Willy and Bowser seemed interested

"So I supposed that if I gather you here you will help me on my revenge… Are you going to help me?"

Before anyone could say 'yes' 'cause that's what they wanted Eggman first said

"Which weapons do you have for us?"

Infinite threw at them a notebook and a pencil which Eggman took it and they really looked confused

"You can write a good transport, like a jet… a car whatever"

And so Eggman wrote a 'Air Jet' in the paper and a white jet appeared in front of them, leaving the three shocked

"Yes I guess we'll take it…" stated Willy "But one last question… Who are you? And who's that turtle?"

* * *

After Mario and Luigi were discussing their worries with Sonic, Daisy quickly came into the room to warn them about something, when they all went there they saw on the news that Bowser, Eggman and Willy were attacking NYC

"You guys shouldn't go there, remember what that soldier said" was explaining Daisy

"We need to go, even if they don't want us there" said Megaman

"Wait, Mario… is that turtle related to you?" asked Sonic pointing at Bowser

"Yes he is…" he answered

"Alright, then… they're our villains" continued Sonic "Why don't we just go us three? If they discover us only us three are going to be in trouble, and anyways we need to fight them"

"If you're going to go, your fox friend told me that I should give this" said Daisy giving them a tiny button "Is a camera, just put it somewhere in your body and it should record everything… at least that's what he told me"

"Alright, thank you, your highness" said Sonic giving the cameras to Mario and Megaman "So let's go guys, we gotta do what we always do…"

The three of them went to the Tornado and flew fast as they could to New York and they could see the three villains which they got confused because they all were on a flying vehicle that almost literally the same, on the air they could see the cops trying to restrain them but they landed on a roof and went down

"What?!" a cop shouted "The heroes and the villains, what the heck?"

"Yeah you should now leave this to us" said Sonic smiling

"But watch out, they have some really weird weapons" replied the cop

"I guess we can handle it" said Megaman "Let's spread out and each one of us fights his respective villain"

And so they did and it wasn't that hard to find them, first Sonic found Eggman

"So what? Coming for a revenge egghead? Or you just want to mess around with that other scientist?" said Sonic joking around

"I knew you would come here, that's why we're here" said Eggman

"Excuse me?"

"Well you know that…"

"Enough talk, let's finish this again" interrupted Sonic and went straight into him, however Eggman quickly grabbed a gun that Sonic never saw before and shooted into the ground, opening a portal, when Sonic fell through the portal he found himself falling on the side of a building

"Ok… so that was the plan" he said falling calmed, and then rolled down the building "But what was that?"

However nobody knew that Infinite was on the top of a building watching everything having his own plans but also helping, when landed into the ground again he made an illusion of the GUN truck chasing him, however only Sonic was watching running away from… nothing, disconcerting the cops

* * *

Megaman found Willy also flying on his capsule, Megaman target him but at his capsule, however none of them remembered their last battle (Megaman 7 ending)

"You don't even know why we are here"

Megaman stopped targeting him, while Willy took advantage of this pause and started to write… 'Tank' when Megaman saw him writing he started to target him again

"Drop the… what are you even doing?" he said confused

"Defeating you of course!" said Willy like if it was total normal 'defeating' someone writing

When he finished writing, Megaman felt something falling, but when he looked up it was too late for him to react, with the Tank crushing him

"Yes! He said excited, that jackal was a lot of help"

* * *

When Mario found Bowser he had an ice flower, so he quickly eat it acquiring the freeze suit

"Mario?" began to say Bowser in his clown ship "I actually didn't believe that you were here when the infinite guy told us, I thought you leaved the hero profession after I… you know"

However before Bowser continued, Mario threw the ice balls to the ship freezing it, making Bowser jump out of it, however just like Eggman he carried a gun with a yellow button on the middle of it,

"Thanks to that jackal we got a few stuff, it's just a bit but we're only starting" He then shooted at the ground revealing another portal, after that he jumped high and then landed right next to Mario pushing towards the portal he just made

"And goodbye again…" Bowser received a call from the rest of his partners with one message _"Prepare for the retreat we're now leaving"_ and they all disappeared in thin air

* * *

The cops, were informed to restrain the heroes, due to disobeying the orders given by the Japanese government, and they stopped Sonic who was confused when he realized that there was no truck, but when he saw what the cops were going to do he said just one thing "I'm outta here!" and leaved; the cops did however find Megaman and he did not resist. Even though that the cops tried, they didn't found any sign of Mario and/or the villains

On the base, Tails was watching the cameras from his Miles Electric –yes he managed to recreate it- when Mario came through the portal the camera cut off, and when Infinite made the truck illusion the Sonic camera was working weird, so they ended shutting down the Megaman camera once he was arrested

As for the villains they returned to the African savannah where it was their 'base' –the only thing they did was a chest to store the weapons-

"Now you've seen what I can do" began to say Infinite "But we can let the real fun begins"

And with that they leaved to another dimension, and even that Eggman and Willy were really excited, Bowser was still doubting about this jackal


	3. Change of Plans

The heroes in the base reunited to discuss what just happened knowing that Sonic was maybe going to arrive

"So have you found anything about our worlds" asked Daisy to Tails

"Kinda" he replied "I mean we've not figured out anything about that, but I and Light are trying to recreate the 'Genesis Portals' which are some kind of portals in our world that led to different dimensions"

"And then can we return to our worlds?" asked Luigi

"What?" shouted Knuckles "Don't you see that right now we have villains, and I would say our main villains, threatening the cities, at least we should stay here for a while"

"We don't know if they're even threating the cities, we only saw them doing once" added Amy

"Well about that…" said Tails again who sound like he was ready for an exposition "The weapons they used are totally not from this world, we investigated and they seem to be from another worlds, or how this people call it 'videogames'" Tails stopped and then Dr. Light continued

"If they keep doing this, then we need to intervene"

A small discussion opened if they needed to go to investigate what the villains were doing or if they were to return to their worlds, even though that some of them decided to return to escape the cops, the rest stated that they also needed to find Mario & rescue Megaman, and wait for Sonic, so they decided to stay

Sonic then arrived…

"Sonic? What did you did" asked Tails with a sarcastic look

"I just got defeated by some cops… it isn't the first time tho, they really annoy me" he said like if it was something normal "Any plans now?"

Tails sighed but he told him the plan

* * *

When the villains returned to their 'base' which it was only one box in the middle of the savannah. Infinite opened another portal and offered Eggman and Willy to enter, they both were too excited for what they did, that they went without thinking it twice, however Bowser also went but he still had doubts. Who was that Jackal? What exactly does he wants? Anyways he also entered the portal


	4. Catching 'em All

The heroes decided that Tails & Luigi were going to go to one dimension while Sonic & Knuckles were going to another one, the rest decided to stay

As for the villains they all went in the same dimension except for Infinite who just stayed on the savannah

* * *

When Sonic and Knuckles entered the portal they found themselves on a grassy land, kind of cartoony that gave Sonic a small déjà vu. This land was the world of 'Alex Kidd'

"You say you remember this place?" asked Knuckles to Sonic while they're were walking

"Kinda, I think I've already been here… I guess"

While they were walking an anthropomorphic yellow star came to them

"Hi there spikey guys! My name is Ristar! Who or what are you?"

"Ristar? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my friend Knuckles… Where are we right now?"

"Well, I can tell you, but I'm not from this world… And I guess you aren't either"

"We aren't…" said Sonic but got interrupted by Knuckles

"We came here because there might be a threat to different universes and well… they may attack here, we honestly don't know"

"Oh… In that case then follow me, I know someone who can help you again that threat"

* * *

When Tails and Luigi entered the portal, they found themselves on a beach of what it seemed an island, Tails with his Miles Electric analyzed the place and it was 'Alola'. Right after they could hear some small sound effects which catch their attention

"Do you think this place may be violent?" asked Luigi to Tails

"Ha, don't worry it's maybe just something normal" after a small pause he continued "Is Mario your older brother right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Nah, for nothing, It's just that having a big bro is fun isn't" he said chuckling

"Heh, yeah, but being number two is not always funny"

"I understand what you mean…"

After this, they heard the sounds a bit louder, went to them a saw what it seemed to be a battle between two monsters, better said, creatures, they first thought it was a wild battle but then they saw two kids, giving orders to each one of the monsters. When this battle ended and one of the kids won, the other gave him money which it was what most shocked Tails & Luigi, making them to talk with him

"Excuse me kid" said Tails first "What exactly were you doing a few minutes ago?"

"Oh my… godness" said the kid while he slowly grabbed a pokeball "What are you?"

"What am I? I'm a fox, what were those creatures?"

The kid quickly threw the ball to Tails which did nothing but pain to him

"Hey! Why did you did that?!" shouted Luigi

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry uh… fox… I thought u were a pokemon, if you're wondering what that is, they're the creatures you saw, I threw you a ball because well if you catch every pokemon… you're the best and… Wait if you aren't a pokemon then what are you?"

"I already told you, I'm a fox"

"Yeah, but the only creatures here are pokemon, and if you say you aren't then…"

"We're from another dimension" said Luigi

The kid stayed shocked for a few seconds and then said again

"W-Wow, that's really cool, I… uh… My name is Red; wanna see the pokemon I've got?"

"We would but, if there isn't anything to do here, we gotta move from this world"

When Tails said that, they all heard screams and destruction noises that came from the main town which got everyone –included Red- surprised

"Luigi, let's go!" said Tails and they both ran to them leaving Red in the dust

"I can also… go" and he followed them

When Tails and Luigi arrived at the near town the villains were, they tried to hide a bit while Luigi prepare himself using a fire flower, and Tails quickly shouted

"Eggman?! How are you here?"

"You two are here!" shouted Willy

"So is your plan just conquering other worlds?" asked Tails "You've already done that and failed"

"Yeah but this time we have the help of a few machines, and from a jackal, and that's… not really the point"

 _The 'jackal' again? Who is he?_ Thought Tails and Luigi

"But specially with these lil' weapons we can finally destroy you" added Eggman

"Weapons? Which weapons?" asked Luigi

Bowser then grabbed a dark ball and threw it at one of a villager's pokemon

Red who was watching the action from a safe place but also didn't wanted to lose it 'recognized' the ball and quickly catched it before it hit the pokemon Bowser was aiming for

 _Is this a dark ball?_ Thought Red _If it is then…_ "Hey foxy! Don't let those balls hit any pokemon!"

"Ok but… What are you doing here? Go to safety!"

"Who's that kid?!" asked Eggman angrily to Bowser

"Forget about him; keep those two distracted while I'll go for these creatures!"

Luigi noticed that they were splitting so he said to Tails:

"Tails, I can take care of these two scientists you can protect the villagers with that kid, maybe he could help"

"Sure you can?"

"I've seen worst things" he replied smiling

Tails ran to Red and tell him to follow him

"Hey kid um… Red, so… can you help on something?"

"Um… well yes I can but…"

"Then do it, I will take care of the pokémon?"

Red went behind a house trying not to get noticed by the big dragon-turtle that was trying to find the pokemon

 _I shouldn't do this but…_ "Go Charizard!" he said while throwing the pokeball

* * *

While Tails was guarding the people and guard the 'creatures' Luigi was trying to hit the two docs while hiding from them, however on Willy's capsule he noticed something familiar his 'Poltergeist 3000'

 _Could it be?_ Why would they need one of his most used weapons, it didn't matter he only knew that he was going to do

Luigi went into the top of a house and jumped high, he threw fire balls but quickly with the ice flower turned them into ice balls –similar to hail- and kicked them into the both flying machines, which were straight shots making the two ships fall into the ground; the two docs talked to each other and ran away but Luigi made the floor slippery with the ice so they both trip. Luigi stopped thinking that he caught them but a portal appeared below them and they both disappeared leaving Luigi disconcerted

* * *

Charizard was having a fight against Bowser, his machine already got destroyed by a flame of Charizard.

Bowser then turned into a shell and rolled towards him but Charizard hardly grabbed flung into the sky did some flips and went back down ready to smash him, but Bowser pop out of his shell and grabbed Charizard back smashing him into the ground

When Red was ready to switch his pokemon, Charizard stood up and he and Bowser were ready to throw fire, Red gave the order and when they both fired, a portal appeared and sucked Bowser downwards

Tails and Luigi went again with Red

"What just happened?" Red asked

"What do you mean?" continued Tails

"I had the two docs and they disappeared through a portal, did that also happened with Bowser?"

"So that's a pokemon" said Tails pointing at Charizard while smiling "I saw some good thing he can do"

"Yeah, he's one of my pokemon, and I have more"

"More?" said Tails and then stopped thinking on something "So you think you can help us?"

"Yeah"

"So why don't you go with us to 'our' dimension so you can help us defeat those three guys?"

'Wow' said Red and then thought about it for a minute "I can go… only if you have a way to return me here"

"Sure we do!" said Luigi trying to get attention

"Ok let's go" said Red who decided not to guard Charizard

Another portal opened leaving Red out of position knowing that this was going to be a weird adventure

* * *

When the trio arrived at the base, Sonic, Knuckles, Ristar and two other integrands called 'Alex Kidd' and 'Stella' which Red laughed knowing that it was indeed going to be a weird help

They all got to know each other and somehow Sonic was interested on the star guy -Ristar- who was said that he leaved to another world after his got 'deleted'

"Hey Red I think you're very famous" said Tails after researching, when Red came, Tails showed him a lot of internet archives of the 'franchise pokemon' and now was kinda regretting of coming here knowing that he was going to catch the attention

"Alright everyone, this was fun!" commented Sonic once in the reunion room "Who wants to go for more?" he said smilinh


	5. Dimension Travelling

Once in the meeting room, they all agreed that they were going to continue the search for a bit more recruits and then finding the villains

The next plan was divided into three teams each for different dimensions. The first team was Sonic, Ristar and Alex to one dimension. The second team was Knuckles and Amy went to another dimension, and the last team was by Tails and Luigi to another one Red decided to stay, so he could know more about the world

They prepared the portals and the three teams went into their different dimensions all of them carrying a small control to open and close the portal

* * *

The villain trio appeared back in the African savannah back with Infinite

"Even united and with my help and even with weapons and you still can't defeat a bunch of creatures"

"Excuse me what?!" shouted Eggman "You were the one who created the portals! We were totally fine!"

"Both of your capsules were destroyed, if that's being fine then yes you were. Bowser, I need you to go to another dimension… it will be fun, also you were the only one who did made a good fight"

They told Infinite that the heroes seemed to be helped by people of those worlds, and that –said by Eggman and Willy- they were going to do it again

"If they're gathering their crew, we can also do it" said Infinite and then stopped for a seconds and said "Docs, come with me, Bowser take your capsule with you to the dimension"

A portal appeared and Bowser's capsule appeared from it, he took it and went into another portal Infinite created, as for the doctors they stayed with Infinite

* * *

Tails and Luigi appeared on what it seemed to be a valley surrounded by lil' mountains and rocks, like a normal landscape, they saw none one and nothin'

"Huh, it looks we haven't found any weird universes right" asked Luigi

Tails chuckled a bit "Sure we don't"

There was a small pause and then Tails said

"Congratulations on what you did on that island, you know… with the creatures"

"Huh, I guess you also helped and so did that kid"

"Yeah but what exactly was that machine you got?"

"The one that's on the base? It's one that I frequently use; I don't know why they would want it"

"Well, what exactly it does?"

Luigi was about to ask that question when they saw on the distance something white running across the valley, they both looked at it, and then it seemed that it was getting closer revealing what It was. A white wolf with red stripes

"Um… hello" said Tails while the wolf and it stopped

"We're not here to harm you" added Luigi

Then from the wolf something like a green dot jumped out and said

"Huh, you two look funny, what are you?"

"This is the second time they ask me that, I'm a fox"

The wolf looked confused

"You don't remind of a fox. I'm Issun world's famous artist and Ammy's most trusted friend!"

Luigi and Tails looked each other

"What are you?" said Tails to Issun while at the same time Luigi commented "Is Ammy the wolf?"

Issun made a small laugh

"Well, I'm a poncle! And this is Amaterasu the Sun goddess"

Now Amaterasu –or Ammy- sit waving her tail happily for seeing these new people

Tails and Luigi had some shocked expressions by being in front of a god, goddess to be precise

"Wow" continued Tails "I guess it's certainly odd to see a god in person, especially in a wolf form"

"But why are you here?" asked Issun

"That's a good question, someone is threatening our world, maybe worlds, and we came here to see if we could find someone that could help us…" said Tails hoping that they ended in a 'yes'

"Ha! Sure we'll do! If that's what you want, Ammy will be more than pleased to help!"

"Is that right Ama…? Ammy?" said Luigi trying not pronouncing bad the name

Amaterasu barked in reply as a _Yes_

"If that's what you want" said Tails, opening the portal with the control and they all entered

* * *

When Amy and Knuckles entered the portal they found themselves on maybe the weirdest world because they didn't knew if they were upside down or not it also looked like a normal land but with a lot of weird objects floating around, what caught their attention the most were some floating rings made out of orange bubbles

"Okay…" said Knuckles looking around him "This is totally what I would expect from another dimension, but I don't think we're gonna find anyone that can help us here"

"Let's explore a bit and let's see" said Amy who was still looking at the environment

They walked a bit seeing everything and Amy spotted a human figure that seemed to be flying through the rings, it looked purple and with weird 'hair'

"Hey!" she called

The creature –I guess we could call it like that since it's not human not an animal, and has no gender- heard them and came to greet the visitors

"Oh! Hello you two! My name is NiGHTS and you are…?" she asked

"We're here to ask you something" Amy began to say

* * *

The portal Bowser went into led him into the space, into the open and vague space, fortunately his clown ship had a capsule –for some reason- to protect him, he then saw at the distance four space ships chasing another one, these spaceships/jets looked similar

On the same area, Sonic, Alex and Ristar showed up, and they all were breathing on space like if it was totally normal

"How are you guys be able to breath in the space?" asked Ristar confused "I'm a star so it makes sense but you two…"

"Meh, it's not important, and it will never be" said Sonic chuckling while they were floating in mid-space

"I think that's because we're both SEGA masco…" said Alex but Sonic interrupted him

"…It's not important" then they look at the spaceships "Hey why don't we go there" but it wasn't necessary since the pilots already spotted them

* * *

The people in the 'Arwings' –which were the spaceships- were none other than the Star Fox team, Fox, Falco, Peppy and Slippy, the one who spotted them was Falco

"Guys are you seeing this?" he asked

"I am but I find it hard to believe, who are they and where did they came from" said Fox "Falco why don't you take a look at them, we'll keep chasing Wolf"

"You know the Arwings have a really small space right?"

"Yes I know, why don't you take them to the Great Fox then?"

Falco sighed as he went for the newcomers

"Hello there birdie" began to say Sonic "Will you let us come in?"

Instead of that he made them signs to hang on to the Arwing and he flew out straight to the Great Fox, once there the meetings and greetings started

"Hi, now let's get this straight, who are you? And what where you doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest thing alive and here are my friends Ristar the star and Alex Kidd… the kid" Alex looked at him with an annoyed look "We're from another dimension, and before we can continue, who are you?"

"Huh, beings from another dimensions? That's cool, I'm Falco one of the members of the Star Fox, a team that…" he got interrupted by Sonic

"Let me guess, you protect the galaxy?"

"Umm… yeah"

"Yeah that's cliché, but if you protect the galaxy then… will you help us?"

"What?" he looked confused

Sonic was about to talk but quickly Ristar took the word

"We're here because we are trying to find people who can help us fight against some kind of threat"

"Yeah sorry kiddos but right now we're hunting down another kind of threat"

"The spaceship you were chasing?" asked Alex

"Exactly"

"And where's the rest of your team"

At that moment the rest of the Star Fox team arrived and everyone headed to the cockpit after the introductions with the team and the sega stars, Fox explained the story of what happened to Falco

"So are you guys telling me that Wolf escaped through a purple portal with a clown-like pod?"

"It sounds crazy right" said Fox

"And did you saw who was in there?"

"I could spot a turtle-shaped figure" commented Slippy "it was… yellow… yeah yellow"

At this moment the three sega stars had a familiar feeling

"You're saying that a yellow turtle with green shell in a clown-pod escaped along with the wolf you were chasing?" asked Alex

"Yeah" commented Fox "How do you know that it was a green shell?"

Alex then whispered to Sonic

"Sonic, it looks like the one who attacked your friend remember that he told us that? It has the same description"

Then Sonic knew that they were going to accept helping them

"Excuse me buddies, but that turtle is not a turtle, I guess he's a koopa, and he is one of the villains we're hunting, and if our villain is teaming with your villain then could you come with us?"

The whole space team looked each other and then the leader spoke out

"You say that that… koopa is one of the villains you're hunting, so does that means there are more?"

"This hedgehog told me that they were three" confirmed Ristar

"If that's the case, yes we're coming… But right now our mission is to hunt Wolf, so we're going for him and then we'll leave"

"That works for me" said Sonic

"Wait Sonic! Don't you remember where our portal is located back in the base?! If we go through there in this ship, it would crush everything" said Alex "I've got a plan"

He took the control and he entered the portal leaving the rest on the ship, then he returned after about 15 minutes,

"Alright now we're ready to go"

They opened the portal outside the Great Fox and then…

"Aren't you guys some kind of mercenaries right?" asked Sonic

The whole team just smiled and they leaved


	6. Illegal Rescue

When the sega stars and the Star Fox team crossed the portal they arrived outside the base in the mountain, they landed and everyone headed into the base

"Sup Dr. Light" said Sonic with the rest of his team "Where's Red"

"On the news" he said "Follow me to the reunion room"

They all went to the reunion room where everyone -Amy, Knuckles, NiGHTS, Tails, Luigi and Amaterasu- was there sit and watching the TV they had which featured Red and his Charizard at Central Park in New York with a large for not saying a massive crowd around him, the people were that much that the NYPD had to make their way into it

"How did this happen?" asked Tails

"He took your Tornado Tails, then he flew away, I don't know why he did that" explained Light "Anyways Sonic, who are these friends?" he asked to the Star Fox crew, before Fox could say anything Sonic quickly responded

"They're space mercenaries and they're here hunting a wolf that escaped with of the villains we're also hunting… what are the odds? Oh and I think it was the one who attacked you Tails"

"Wait, Bowser was there?!" shouted Luigi

"Looks like a turtle, green shell, yellow scales, clown pod… does it sound familiar?" said Falco summarizing

"Yeah! Of course it does! He's Bowser, the king of koopas… But what was he doing there in the space?"

"Wait, you say that he was with some wolf you wanted?" said Tails

"Yeah… I guess"

"That means…" Tails continued "that maybe the villains are also finding their help"

"Then why aren't we hurrying?" said Sonic impatiently (making his iconic waiting animation)

"Because we still don't know where they are" explained Dr. Light

"We can do that" said Fox and everyone looked at them, he proceed "We have our Arwings, we can travel around this planet trying to find them"

"Well you'll need to be careful with… the government" explained Light and Sonic continued "They're very annoying people who forbid a lot of stuff, and we're all really famous. In other words everyone in this dimension knows about us"

"Huh, that's pretty fun" said Falco with a grin

"So that means that we and this puppy are also really famous?" asked NiGHTS and Tails nodded her

"Speaking of government" added Luigi "Shouldn't we rescue Mario and Megaman?"

"So it's set" quickly Sonic said and everyone got shocked "The space team here will find the villains while the rest of us will rescue them"

Everyone looked each other

"Is indeed a good plan" stated Tails

After a few time of explaining the plan, which was that Sonic, and only Sonic would rescue Mario and Megaman, -NiGHTS and Ammy offered but Light insisted that it would be better for them to stay-. Fox was going to find the villains ("find the villains" sounds simple but obviously it's not) in his arwing, Tails was also going in the arwing but to get Red and his Pokémon, of course with some lil' training from part of Fox

The rest of the Star Fox team because, according to Light, one of 'em was already enough, otherwise the fans would go insane again. So Fox leaved and Tails carried Sonic to NYC

* * *

Tails in Falco's arwing arrived to New York with Sonic standing in one of the wings

"Alright bud! Whenever and wherever you want, do a barrel roll and drop me off ok?"

"Sure…"

Tails flipped the ship and Sonic landed near Brooklyn, then he flew straight off to Central Park. _Wait, how does he know where are they?_

Sonic saw a group of teens in the distance having races with bikes, skates etc. he ran to them and said to a guy with a skateboard

"Hey dude, could I borrow your stuff?"

The guy turned around and got shocked for who was speaking "Are you S-Sonic right?"

"Yeah…?" Sonic asked impatiently

"Oh right! Sure! Take anything you want!" he said giving him the skateboard

"Thank you" Sonic said and then ran away with the skateboard

He decided skateboarding instead of running because he wanted 'fun' and exploring the city and… there he was running through Manhattan trying to guess where their friends could be

* * *

Fox McCloud the leader of the Star Fox team decided to investigate near the inhabited areas of the earth. From the base, based on Dr. Light's research via radar, Peppy was communicating with Fox to see where the villains could locate

He had already explored the Amazon jungle, the Australian Outback, Siberia, and the Sahara, right now he was heading to the African savannah and then he was going to check near the Grand Canyon. After a few minutes the radar on the base started to notice something

"Fox, we've been noticing something coming towards you" said Peppy from the base

"Is it aerial?" he asked

"It looks, because it's moving fast"

"Either is one the government those people said or it's something else"

However when the object was getting closer Fox knew that it was not a government aircraft but instead something worse, something that he knew, a Wolfen was following him trying to take down his ship

"Peppy… we have indeed spotted the bad guys"

"Are you sure? The 'thing' that was following has gone completely out of the radar, you're flying alone!"

"Yeah… I don't think so" said Fox while trying to dodge the shots from the Wolfen while he was also trying to shoot him back

"Really Wolf? What are you up to now?"

No reply

The battle kept going and Wolf was trying to… nothing Fox was just going up and down and in circles trying to hit him but it seemed like every shoot he missed –something really weird-

"Fox I'm telling you there's nothing there!" shouted Peppy again

But at that moment Fox received a hit and even that he tried to control the ship he ended up crashing. Once he manage to eject and get up, there were no signs of Wolf, he grabbed his gun and then there was a distortional sound that really annoyed him, when the sound was over he saw a green shell rolling around towards him, knocking him out

* * *

"My god! How many jails do I need to check?" said Sonic tapping his foot on the ground impatiently hidden -kinda- in the Central Park zoo, "I only have 1 left… and is across the water, yikes"

The final prison Sonic needed to check was Rikers Center and man he was annoyed

_Okay, just don't think it, just run in one… two… three… now!_

He quickly ran across the water and got to the jail

"It wasn't so bad after all… Now for Mario and Megaman!"

When Sonic entered the jail he was quickly spotted by the cops, and even though he was really annoyed he went right off the action and looking through every cell to see if they were there like he had done in other jails and he indeed found them

"Hey kid! Plumber! How you've doin'?"

"Sonic?" said 'Rockman' "What are you doing here?"

"Just rescuing you two, what are you doing there?"

"Ha, ha, funny you know what we did, and if we escape from here, the police are not going to be happy"

"Yeah… I've dealt with that before… And you Mario? Are you coming?"

"Um… well… yeah I guess"

"Then why not? Let's get going"

And at that moment the guards were getting closer towards them

"You know what? Guys Let me have some fun first" said Sonic smiling jumping towards the police

Sonic went spinning towards the cops, kicking and punching all of 'em taking off their guns without them even noticing it while the only thing Mario and Rockman could do is watch

"Who of all of you has the keys?" said Sonic while still dodging cops and fighting with them "I'll be back guys!" he said to his two friends in the cell while they look each other

"We're gonna get in trouble for this right?" asked Mario to Rock

"After this they're gonna be following us anywhere"

Sonic came again with nothing

"You know what kid? Just suit up and blow this cell away… please?"

"Oh come on, you know I'm not going to do that!"

"Just do it you'll feel good!"

And while they were discussing, Mario sighed and with one punch broke the cell and Sonic dodged it and got shocked so did Rockman

"How did you…" asked Rock but was quickly interrupted

"I break pile of bricks with my bare hands, this is not that hard" he said while simply walking out of it

More cops entered the room, Rockman with a sigh turned into Megaman, and the trio made a fighting pose and began fighting

While some other prisoners were watching excitedly, Mario, Sonic and Megaman were fighting cops, neutralizing them, and dodging them, while heading to the exit.

They ended up 'winning' of course, but once they got out there were still on the island

"I can carry one of you" said Sonic "Kid, I remember you can fly"

"I could… if my trusty dog were here" in that moment Rush appeared out of nowhere happily smiling "Rush?!" he exclaimed "Where do you came from? Where you've been?"

"Questions later kid let's get out of here"

Sonic spotted the arwing in the sky flying away along with a Charizard following it

_Way to go bud_

"Alright guys come on!"

He grabbed Mario, Megaman flew on Rush, and they all got out of New York while the police tried to chase them

* * *

Back in the HQ Peppy had lost signal with Fox since his arwing crashed, according to them they saw something flying towards Fox warning him but then it suddenly disappear, they were pretty sure that maybe the radar failed but the arwing crashed and it seemed like out of nowhere also the arwing did not show any signs that it was hit, it look like Fox crashed it on his own. What happened?

When they were discussing on that Tails and Red along with his Charizard arrived

"You finally came monster catcher" said Knuckles

"Never mind that" said Tails to Knuckles who really wanted to rage at Red "Red, you have more pokémon besides that the dragon? And don't tell me you went there just because you wanted to caught attention"

"First; Yes I have a Lucario and a Greninja" He threw his two other pokeballs releasing one Lucario and one Greninja "Second. Also yes; I've heard that I and my creatures are really famous in this world so… why not?"

They explained everything to them and after a short time, Sonic, Mario and Megaman also arrived and they had to explain it all over again

Sonic sighed "I've just made one of the greatest rescues in history and you're telling me I need to make another one?"

Tails confirmed it with his head "Yep"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder that 'Rockman' or 'Rock' is Megaman in his kid form 'Megaman' is his robot form


	7. Destroying a Mountain

Back in the sub terrain HQ of the villains, Fox was in a vertical pod in what it seemed to be a room full of them, chained by both sides with hologram bracelets; slowly awakening he realized where he was. Once awaked he saw in front of him the only figure he could easily recognize: Wolf

"Don't say anything yet" said Wolf "And don't expect me to reveal the evil plan"

"Leaving your team behind in space to join another bad guy? I wouldn't expected that" Fox answered

"And you leaving the Lylat System to protect a planet you know nothing about?"

"No, we got here to catch you and once that is done we'll go out of this planet… get me out of here and we can have our revenge"

"Oh, you mean the fight up there in the Wolfen? That never happened"

"What do you mean?"

"That wolfen fight never existed… it was an illusion"

Fox did not answered remembering what Peppy was saying

"So the shell that hit me was also an illusion?"

Another deeper voice began to talk and coming next to Wolf

"No, it was real… my name is Bowser"

"I can see that you two are not the only one"

"Well" he continued "With the two other doct…" he got elbow punched by Wolf

"I don't care how many villains you have in here… along with my team and some other heroes they can do… a lot?"

Bowser continued

"That will be if they survive to the…" another elbow punch and he looked Wolf with an angry look "I think we should get going now"

 _After they survive what…?_ Thought Fox looking around seeing that the room had many more pods _Oh No_

* * *

Sonic sighed once he was back at the base "I've just made one of the greatest rescues in history and you're telling me I need to make another one?"

Tails confirmed it with his head "Yep"

"Yeah, I was getting bored anyways" replied Sonic

"Wait who's the one we're talking about?" asked Megaman with crossed arms

"We'll explain you later" said Sonic

"Anyways, I don't think we should go… it could a trap"

"A trap?!" said Falco who since they did not knew about Fox was just walking around " Why would it be a trap?"

"Calm down, I say that maybe they captured him as a bait… who are you?"

"Our mission here was to trap Wolf, now that we know where he is; I think our team can leave"

And just with that the Star Fox team leaved the room (the room they all were in was the techno-room)

"Sonic who are those?" asked once again Megaman

"They're some space defenders who call themselves 'Star Fox' that came here to trap an evil guy named Wolf, who we believe that right now is teamed up with the evil guys we want to catch, the one who has been captured is their leader… he's a fox too"

After a small pause, Tails went running towards the elevator

"Sonic! We can't let that team go out!"

"What happened?!" shouted Mario who was talking with Slippy since he came

"Check what the camera just recorded"

When they went to the computer that was recording they could see three wolfen in the distance heading straight to the base

"What is this?" asked Mario

"It looks like it's the airship of the Star Fox rival" answered Light "The wolfen… Megaman where's your sister?"

"On the bed room with Daisy and Yoshi"

"Take them to the airship basement, hurry!"

When the Star Fox team arrived to the surface they could spot the three wolfen coming, they quickly went into the Great Fox and each one of them grabbing his arwing and going out to fight; while trying to shoot them down the wolfen were successfully dodging them and did not seem to want to take down the arwing, rather they were shooting at the base –no they were not illusions, the three were Wolf, Eggman and Willy-

"Geez, Wolf, these rivals of yours are really annoying" said Eggman with a grunt

"You're lucky that the Fox stayed on the base, keep shooting for now, I'll take care of them"

"Where are Bowser and the jackal?" asked Willy

"Oh, they're on their way"

* * *

Sonic, Megaman and Mario went outside to fight for their surprise Amaterasu –along with Issun- and NiGHTS were already out there fighting against… Mario enemies?

Yep, goombas, piranha plants, koopas etc. but they were a lot, like an entire army

Megaman quickly spotted the wolfen and the three arwings fighting each other

"You two guys can handle this I should help the space team"

And so they did Sonic and Mario started to punch and kick but it seemed like it never ended

* * *

While Amaterasu was fighting them with the solar flare, Issun on his back noticed the aerial fight

"Hey fuzzball! Why don't you give that red ship a lesson?"

Ammy looked at the wolfen and she used the Celestial Brush using the _Galestorm_ technique sending a powerful wave of wind to the wolfen that got him out of orbit

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" shouted Issun

"What the heck?!" shouted Wolf "Where did that come from?" he ignored it and after recovering he got hit by a blast from Megaman "Ok! Now I'm pissed!"

Wolf quickly stopped his fight and head straight to Megaman and started shooting him along with the koopas that were nearby

The Star Fox team realized this and quickly went to help but two shots from Eggman hit Falco and Peppy's arwings crashing them down in the mountain, Slippy avoided the shots, and quickly landed getting out of the arwing, now trying to shoot Wolf with his blaster with the help of Megaman who was by his side doing the same

Inside the base there were a lot of tremble with each shoot, Daisy, Roll Toad, Yoshi and Amy stayed on the basement (or the Tornado spot), Dr. Light stayed on the techno-room seeing via camera what was happening. When Tails and Knuckles were just about to get out and join the fight a bomb dropped right above them releasing gas and they both passed out

Sonic noticed this and he quickly run away from the battle he was in to help them both, but another Wolfen –specifically Eggman's- showed in front of him and quickly started shooting, and one shot hit him

After shooting for a long time to Megaman -who during the shots he protected himself and Slippy with the Leaf Shield- Wolf said to Infinite

"Alright jackal, when I say now, duplicate this ship" he then boosted the ship and went straight to Megaman and Slippy, and when he was about to crash, he shouted "Now!" and ejected, doing a backflip landing into another Wolfen Infinite had just created for him right when the other Wolfen crashed into both of them breaking Megaman's shield and they both fall all the way down the mountain

While NiGHTS and Mario were handling all the baddies, Bowser out of nowhere appeared from below; he pulled a portal gun and started to shoot the places that Tails, Knuckles and Sonic were opening portals below them and disappearing

NiGHTS, while fighting on mid-air, she spotted 10 Wolfen

"Ammy! Amaterasu! Hurry! Go to the base and protect everyone there" shouted NiGHTS

"You heard that right fuzzball" said Issun on Ammy's back "Let's get going" and with Amaterasu ran off to the base and she could also see in the distance the 10 Wolfen but _Where did they came from? And_ _who's driving them?_ She used the Celestial Brush to cut through the main platform and entered to the base where there was a lot of rubble all over the place but she hurried to the basement

"Why are you here Ammy?" asked Daisy

Amaterasu barked in reply

"Are we supposed to understand that?" said Roll

…

NiGHTS, when she saw the situation could get a whole lot worse, shouted

"Hey! Red one!" –This was to Mario- "Grab my hand!" Mario did this confused why she wanted to do this and NiGHTS quickly started to fly into the base, when she entered the basement she let Mario on the floor; when Amaterasu saw most of them were safe, she used the _Veil of Mist_ technique and she slowed time at the right time where one of the Wolfen was crashing, Ammy hurried to the techno-room were Light was under a rubble, she carried him and brought him back

Amaterasu did wanted to save the rest that were still outside, but she also knew that effects of Veil of Mist were not forever, however she went outside no matter what

When Ammy went outside she found something, or better said someone, that she did not expected, it was none other than Red with his Charizard destroying all the Wolfen along with the Lucario using _Aura Blast_ to destroy them; She decided to go for the rest while the Pokemon trainer took care of the ships, but everyone was gone, including the whole army of goombas, koopas etc. The last thing she heard was a shot, knocking her out of the game

…

Back in the basement the wolfen had crashed, but luckily everyone moved out of the collision, when Red, Charizard and Lucario arrived, they felt everything too quiet right before several explosions inside the base could be heard and feel…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonic Forces doesn't gives the best explanations if the Phantom Ruby can create illusions or real things, so I decided to make the army of Mario baddies illusions created by the Phantom Ruby, like in the game, and the multiplied Wolfen real things but not due to the Phantom Ruby but with the 'Duplicate tool' from the app Roblox, silly, but that's the point.


	8. The True Rescue

Mario, NiGHTS, Roll, Yoshi, Daisy, Toad, Amy, Light, Issun and The Trainer and his pokémon, were all under the rubble after an explosion the villains had set, however two mysterious shadows cleared the mess helping the heroes to get out

"Shadow?!" Amy shouted once she got free of the rubble by him "You came back?! And Why?"

"I can see that you can't handle this without us, can you?"

"Us?"

Then Protoman arrived through a hole in the wall –the same Shadow came through- carrying Megaman and Slippy

"Megaman!" shouted Roll running towards him once Proto put him and Slippy on the ground. She tried to awake him

"Roll?" was able to say Megaman

"Megaman! You're still alive!" she said hugging him

"I… am… still alive, yes" Megaman answered like if not even him knew how he survived

"Who the heck are you?" said Shadow looking at NiGHTS, and the Pokemon Trainer

"They are.. Friends" said Amy

"Oh right, you're that famous kid from the news with many pocket monsters?" said Protoman smiling "Am I right?"

Red sighed

"Yes, I am that kid with the monsters, here are some of them"

"Great" said Shadow with crossed arms "Now, with that out of the way, Proto and I should get going to the rescue"

"Wait what?" asked Amy "Only you two are going to… were they kidnapped?"

"We saw the whole thing from below… Good job monster trainer in defeating those ships"

"Umm... thanks?"

"I don't think you guys are capable of another fight"

"Oh, because you two will rescue all of them and defeat the villains?" said Amy who was annoyed by this fact

"We don't need to fight" interrupted NiGHTS "If we can outsmart them, then we may be… able to do something"

"Alright then its set, we're leaving right now" said Amy "The only problem is how we're leaving"

"Great… Fox" could say Slippy, once he started to wake up "Where are Falco and Peppy?!" he was now fully awaked

"Who are they?" asked Protoman

"Friends…" said Amy

"Did they destroy the Great Fox? Did they steal it? Were Falco and Peppy also kidnapped" continued Slippy

"If the Great Fox is a big ship with a winged fox on the side it…" was saying Protoman "…then yes it was stolen, but there's another one up there"

Silence

"What?"

"Was Ammy also kidnapped?" asked Issun

Shadow and Proto looked each other and both said

"Who are you?"

* * *

The whole gang got out of the base back to the top of the mountain and there it was, The Great Fox was still there but Protoman said that it got stolen

"It's a duplicate" said Shadow "Just as the ships"

"Why would they take one ship and leave us with the other one?" asked Roll

"For us to go to them and we're eating the bait… It'll be fun"

The ones who decided to stay were Dr. Light, Daisy and Toad, even though everyone said that Issun and Roll should also stay, Roll said she would help inside the Great Fox as for Issun, he said he wanted to be along Amaterasu

Everyone headed to the main cabin of the Great Fox where R.O.B and… Rush were there

"Rush!" exclaimed Megaman "Rush? How do you keep appearing out of nowhere?"

"I think I'm starting to hate that dog" said Shadow "Toad, you're the owner of this thing, take us to them… if you know where they are of course"

"Umm… well Fox disappeared near… Afric?"

"Africa" corrected Amy "The African Savannah, but I think that is a big place so it's gonna be hard to find it with just that description"

"Anyways, let's get going" said Protoman

NiGHTS also decided to stay and created a paraloop to Africa

And with that the Great Fox set sail

* * *

The villains had duplicate the Great Fox and took all the heroes in it, thanks to Infinite he created a Genesis Portal that transport them to the exact location they needed to go, with Wolf and Bowser carrying everyone to the room with the many pods for the prisoners

These pods were useful to suck out the energy of the victim to a certain point, these thanks to Eggman and Willy of course

Once Bowser and Wolf finished with everyone, Infinite told them to prepare, however once Wolf was leaving Bowser stayed there for a seconds looking everyone

"Bowser, what are you looking at? Let's go"

The koopa made a grin and then left

* * *

R.O.B and Slippy were the ones controlling the ship while Megaman & Amy were by their side trying to see something; Protoman and Shadow were just looking through the window while the rest was just there

"Why did you two decided to come back?" asked Roll to Proto

He did not answer

"Why did you two decide to co-"

"Ask him, he told me something about a girl named… Mary, I think it was the same reason of why he left… something about a promise"

She looked at Shadow who was still looking outside the window

What everyone suddenly noticed was that there was another Great Fox parked there in the middle of nowhere, and a few meters away there was the crashed Fox's arwing

"Yep, I think there it is" said Amy

Slippy parked the Great Fox next to the arwing and everyone got ready

"Do we even have a plan?" asked Slippy

"Yeah, that stuff about planning…" said Shadow smiling as he walked off the ship"… Just improvise"

"But I think we need a…" he was cut off by Roll

"You can just stay with me and with the bug if you're not sure"

"I'm not a bug!" said Issun mad "I'm a great worldwide famous artist! And my name is Issun if you don't mind"

* * *

Bowser came out of the prisoner room which leaded to a completely empty and open room with nothing else except Infinite, Eggman, Willy and Wolf and himself

"So according to you this is the plan?" said Eggman to Infinite "Let them come in?"

"Yeah, I gave you the weapons, tech and even I can create illusions, if everyone comes here, that they will, then we can capture them and you guys can dominate this planet"

"As for you?" asked Wolf

"I'm only here for revenge, I already got sonic but I still have one more hedgehog to catch"

"You guys are funny" said Bowser and suddenly he punched away Wolf as everyone looked at him in shock

"What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Willy

Bowser ignored him as he turned into a shell and started to spin around the room while the villains were trying to avoid him

The three villains pulled out a laser gun -Eggman and Willy's gun were achieved by other dimension- and started to shoot but Bowsers was blocking every shot as he kept spinning and sending them into every other direction

"Wolf! Doctors! Get outta here and slow them when they arrive, I'll handle this stupid turtle" said Infinite pulling out his shiny red sword and created a portal for the others to go out

Bowser stopped, standing face to face with Infinite

"So… king of koopas, a betrayal only for what? Rescue them? Or staying with this dumb world for yourself?" said Infinite

"First, no, my world is way better than this one and Second, I'm not a koopa" right after this words a white and yellow aura covered him revealing his true form: A Zoroark

"Zoroark" ("Here is your illusions dumbass")

* * *

Back in the destroyed ruins of the base NiGHTS was trying to clear space a bit

"Why didn't you go with them?" asked Daisy

"First I wanted to help here, second I wanted to be here when the people who captured Megaman and Mario arrived, and last, I have an idea" she said and created a paraloop and from out of it came out a pink puffball, surprised by the fact that he was on another dimension

He looked around and said "Puyo?"

"Your plan is bringing this… cute cotton candy?" asked Toad "It doesn't even look like it can fight?"

When he heard that he pulled a big hammer that NiGHTS quickly stopped

"Whoa there buddy! I brought you here to see if you could help us"

"Are you Kirby?" Dr. Light

Kirby and everyone looked confused

"How do you know him?" asked Toad

Light hesitated for a minute

"Internet… It's not that hard, trust me. Anyways I know what you can do and you could help us right now"

"But why did you bring him?" asked Daisy "We are enough right now"

"Yeah but this puffball, em… Kirby has really cool powers to show off" said NiGHTS "Right Doctor?"

"In fact" he replied "He can do one right now. Um Kirby, our friends are trying to save the world right now in Africa, would you like to help them? We're the good guys by the way"

With this Kirby smiled and happily nodded, he hides his hammer and pulled out the Warp Star which shocked everyone

"Wait how does he knows where Africa is?" asked Daisy

But right after that Kirby had already shooted into the air and quickly disappeared

* * *

"The original must be somewhere… you arrived here after we invaded your world didn't you?"

Zoroark was just standing still quietly pulling out his claws and while he was speaking, he was slowly moving closer to the prisoners' room…

"Why didn't you stay at home? Why did you kidnap the others? Since when have you been Bowser? Where is he?" While he talked, he was moving closer to Zoroark doing tricks with the sword

"Zoroark, Zoro" ("Follow me to see where he is right now")

"Sadly you can't talk… Let's just finish this, shall we?" and with Infinite jumped launching himself with his sword ready to strike the Zoroark as the Pokémon block it with his two good claws launching him backwards

Infinite recovered quickly from the ground and started running towards Zoroark and then slide between his legs and using his sword cut, slightly, one of his legs making Zoroark lose balance, Infinite used this and tried to surprise from the back but Zoroark noticed and kicked him with his other leg into the prisoners room

Infinite did not notice this and kept trying to hit Zoroark with his sword while he tried to block and launching Infinite to the pods, destroying a few of them but with no one inside. Zoroark kept punching Infinite until it finally he let go his sword

"Fine! I don't need that thing to win!" he shouted angrily and when he quickly turned around he could spot the real Bowser inside one of the capsules _Tricky pocket monster._ He caused an illusion along with its disturbing sound, annoying the Pokémon making him fall

Once he could finally stand up he saw Bowser in front of him

"Zoroark…" ("So he freed you I guess")

However this was another of Infinite's illusion that he took advantage of to free the real Bowser, once he finally did this he told him:

"Go up and destroy every ship and person you find… Can you do that?"

"Sure I can!" he said while still dizzy thanks to the machine "But first I have a date with that stupid monster!"

"Wait! Don't worry… I'll handle that"

Zoroark was still fighting the fake Bowser with everything he got feeling really exhausted due to his leg and while at the same trying to break all the pods he could. However the illusion faded away, pissing off the pokémon, right before he could feel something going through his stomach… Infinite had retrieved his sword

* * *

Outside Willy and Wolf were just using simple lasers and a jetpack each, while Eggman used the portal gun; Mario was throwing fire balls, Amy was trying to use Yoshi's eggs as projectiles, which were not that effective and could be easily dodged, Red was using his three Charizard, Lucario along with Greninja –this three were the ones who hadn't received a single shot- The ones who were, kinda, doing the entire job were Proto and Shadow, using his blaster and Chaos Spear respectively. However all of this shoots had almost no effect because they were teleported somewhere thanks to the portal gun

Red stopped for a minute thinking on something and he shouted:

"Lucario! Greninja! Charizard! Blast the ground, now!" As the three pokémon fired they opened the entrance that led to the main empty room

"Lucario, go check"

Back on the Great Fox Slippy, Roll and Issun were watching everything the small amount of heroes were doing

"We should go and help them!" exclaimed Roll

"But how?" asked Slippy who also wanted to do something "I just got a laser gun while you and the… green dot"

"Poncle!" Issun quickly interrupted

"… How do you think we can help them?" continued Slippy

Then they all heard a loud _Slam_ through above the ship seeing that Bowser had invaded them, the three of them quickly jumped out of the way of the first punch, Slippy grabbed his gun and tried to shoot but it was immediately blocked by Bowser's shell, when Bowser was about to smack Slippy, a sword came from the same hole Bowser arrived landing and sending a powerful wave towards him, It was Kirby, he pulled his hammer right after Bowser was still beat by the sword's beam and launch him with great force out of the ship and hopefully out of the planet

The three heroes stand up with amazement shocked, Roll then asked

"Who are you? And from where did you come?"

"Poyo!" Kirby replied

* * *

Lucario arrived at the base in the large empty room then carefully entered the room with the pods once he saw the door destroyed, then he looked at his surroundings trying to spot any enemies or even Infinite –despite the fact he'd never seen him- but what he could spot really shock him, a Zoroark lying on the ground, he hurried there and turned him over, once he felt the Zoroark's aura he realized that it was his best friend

" _Zoro?! What are you doing here?"_ said the Lucario communicating via telepathy

" _Oh, hey Luca, when your owner went through that portal I just went through it too without thinking it twice, I knew you also were going there so..."_ he coughed a bit and then proceeded _"When I knew what they were doing I kind hijacked their ship and kidnapped that monster…"_

" _But why? And who did this?"_

" _If I revealed myself your trainer would've probably catched me, or the rest would've have tried to use me, and you know I'd rather do stuff on my own…" he coughed again and then he said weakly "In-Infinite did it, free the rest… they can help you"_

The Zoroark closed his eyes and the only thing Lucario could do was be there crying for the loss of his friend he then stand up and proceeded to break the pods

* * *

"Where the hell is that stupid jackal?" shouted Willy now that the battle was getting harder for them

"And where the hell is Bowser?" Eggman replied "They conveniently leave the weakest when all hell breaks out"

It was really hard for the villains to keep up with only a few shoots from them while almost every shot from the good guys was a hit

Wolf noticed that no matter what they were going to lose if Infinite and Bowser didn't showed up, he kept shooting and at the same time going towards the copied Great Fox, Protoman noticed this and tried to hurry but Wolf had already arrived to the main are of it, however, he received a great surprise when Falco, Peppy and Fox –this last one could barely stand due to energy harvest pod- pointing him with their laser guns

"I guess our mission is completed now" said Falco

Just with that Protoman came through the window smashing it shooting at Wolf knocking him out

"You're welcome you can all now rest" he said

* * *

"We should really get out of here!" Said Willy

"Yeah! But where?" Eggman replied, but before they could even think of a place, a big aura sphere that Lucario shooted hit them straight to the ground leaving everyone amazed

"Why didn't he just started with that?" asked Amy

Red quickly ran towards Lucario hugging him and he hugged back

"Thank you" Said Red "You can now rest you deserve it" he then pulled a pokeball and threw it at him catching the Pokémon, he did the same to Charizard and Greninja

"I don't know that looks more like slavery than caring" said Shadow and Red just looked at him

After that the Star Fox team arrive with Wolf chained up, and the rest helped the captured heroes and villains to go into the -real- Great Fox, however Infinite and Bowser were not founded

* * *

The Great Fox landed again on el Santo el Angel, now everyone reuniting with everyone. The Star Fox team decided to leave the earth and return to Corneria along with Wolf therefore completing their mission

Kirby decided to stay a while in the earth before leaving again to his universe, same for NiGHTS, Ristar and Alex Kidd

Amaterasu and Issun decided to return to Nippon because they said it wasn't safe for Nippon to be completely unguarded

Everyone else decided to stay… But they could spot helicopters in the distance landing in the mountain

They all sighed, knowing what was coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know NiGHTS' paraloops don't work like Dr. Strange portals but because this is a fanfic and I wanted a quick transportation I'll let that slide, don't know if anyone cares tbh


	9. Goodbye

All the heroes who decided to stay watched as the helicopters landed on what was left of the mountain and the doors opened revealing the US president along with bodyguards and few S.W.A.T teams, guys none of them wanted to talk to

"Sonic, Mario, Megaman, you know why we're here… Arrest them"

The cops walked towards them and the three made a fighting pose making all of them to point their guns to them, which until Thomas Light quickly interrupted

"Excuse me Mr. President, cops, I knew you were coming so I decided to have an already backup plan… I know you're afraid of us because of what we can do, but isn't everyone afraid of what the United States can also do? If we weren't in Tokyo you would have probably nuke that thing and it wouldn't have worked"

Silence while everyone –including the heroes- looked at him

"Also, Bowser is still somewhere and probably the thing you'll do is shoot him… It just doesn't work!"

"You still disobeyed the rules you were given and brought more videogames characters to the earth? Then you say we're a threat" said the president

"I know their weaknesses; the internet is a beautiful place… And that also reminds me that shouldn't we have a judgment? A judge? At least something in the US white house? I think this should be treated more with the United Nations than the United States"

There was again silence for like almost a minute thus giving enough time for the president to have an answer

"Tomorrow 12:30pm Washington time, at the White House, all of you. And by the way you destroyed a natural monument of Venezuela… I don't know how but you're going to pay this"

Everyone retreat to the helicopters and they flew away

"That was quick" said Mario looking at the helicopters at the distance "Thank you… I guess?"

"We still need to go tomorrow to wherever we need to go… Ugh"

"You will go" said Shadow "I did what I needed to do and bye"

"I'm going with ya" Protoman replied and they both teleported who-knows-where again

"They're really convenient" said Light "Also I found out, again on the Internet, that a group of engineer fans built in Tokyo, in appreciation for our last battle, a base… At least we know where to sleep today"

"Yeah… We'll just need something to carry all of us" said Sonic

"That won't be a problem" said Tails smiling "Beacuse i found this notebook that can create anything just by writing on it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but this works more like an epilogue so... yay? Thanks for reading!


End file.
